


together.

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie returns home for the night, and Buck has something on his mind.----Written for day one of eddie diaz week,i have no idea what i'm doing + fatherhood.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	together.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta edited by the wonderful [Jaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters). Thank you so much!

Walking up the steps of his front porch, Eddie finds himself taking a deep breath and holding it for a few minutes, before exhaling, resting his head against the wood of his door and closing his eyes. He’s returning from a twenty-four hour shift from hell - a shift where he wasn’t with anyone he knew or was comfortable with, since he traded with Anderson, and a shift that had call after call after call, with most of the calls ending quite badly. All Eddie really wanted to do was enter his home and fall onto the couch with his kid and his boyfriend and just -- relax, for the first time all night. 

Of course, he’s not quite sure that his wish for the remainder of the night will happen, not when he can hear Chris’ laughter through the door and Buck’s own soft chuckle in response. He knows that if he were to look through the small window on the door, he would see Chris on the floor in front of the television, a puzzle or a book or some toy on the table in front of him. Buck would be on the couch, watching the television and Chris at the same time - or maybe the two of them both on the couch, Chris tucked under Buck’s arm, head thrown back as he laughed.

It’s a sight that has always warmed Eddie’s heart - to see how his son took to his boyfriend, even before Buck was his boyfriend. How close they were, and how Buck treated Chris like he was any other boy. It’s a sight that pushes Eddie forward, because even if he doesn’t get to relax immediately upon opening the door, he knows that just seeing his two favorite people in the entire world will help calm him down and relax him from the tiring day he’s had. Removing his head from the door, Eddie opens it and steps inside, a smile on his face when Chris looks up - he’s on the ground, just like he originally thought - and excitedly calls out for him. 

“How was the shift?” Buck asks after a moment, and Eddie finds himself letting out a small huff of breath as he removes his shoes, runs his fingers through Chris’ hair as he walks past with a quick kiss to his kids head before he ends up on the couch next to Buck, tilting his head back as he lets out another groan.

“Not a very good one. Could’ve used you there, to be honest,” Eddie finds himself whispering in response, before shifting to rest his head on Buck’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, a small frown on his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Buck asks and Eddie finds himself humming softly before shaking his head and burrowing into his boyfriend’s side a little bit more.

“Just being here with you and Chris is helping,” Eddie replies after a minute, letting out a small yawn. He knows he’s going to need to head to bed soon, but for now, he’s fine where he is. He watches Chris as he continues to color, his tongue peeking out every few seconds when he focuses on trying not to go over certain lines and it takes everything inside of Eddie to not let out a small chuckle at how adorable his son is, even though he’s almost twelve now.

“How was your day?” Eddie asks after a moment, another yawn slipping free, eyes closing briefly. He finds himself blinking though when he feels Buck tensing and then relaxing. Eddie moves once more so he’s no longer leaning against Buck’s shoulder and chest, but sitting next to him completely, looking at him with a small amount of confusion.

“What happened?” He asks, and he watches as Buck lets out a soft huff of breath before he shifts on the couch to turn and look towards Eddie. 

“The surrogate agency called,” Buck says and Eddie finds his eyes widening as he leans back, nerves coursing through him. The two of them decided, about a year ago, that they wanted kids together, wanted their family to grow and everything has been going so well - they found a surrogate who was willing, decided it would be Buck who was the biological Dad, made so many decisions and --

“The uh - the pregnancy took,” Buck says with a soft smile and Eddie can feel himself laughing in happiness before he leans forward and kisses his boyfriend, a smile on his face. Buck kisses him back but there’s hesitancy in the kiss and Eddie pulls back with a frown, wondering what’s going through his boyfriend’s mind. He knows Buck isn’t regretting the choice - not when Buck brought up the want for a family in the first place, but there’s something going on in his mind and Eddie is curious.

He doesn’t have to wait long though, not when Buck lets out a small huff and looks towards him with a small smile.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” He admits and Eddie finds himself letting out a small, surprised laugh before he runs his fingers through Buck’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him softly. The kiss doesn’t last long and eventually Eddie pulls away, though he doesn’t move far from Buck, resting his forehead against Buck’s.

“Buck - you’re already a wonderful father to Chris. And if anyone would know that, it would be me,” Eddie begins, a small smile forming as he lets out his own sigh. “I didn’t know what I was doing either, when Chris was born. I was terrified that I would mess up. I still am terrified. But I know with you -- with you by my side and having my back, I know I’m not alone. And neither are you.” Eddie finishes, and he can see Buck take his statement in, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows before he nods in response and leans forward to kiss Eddie briefly before pulling away with a smile.

“You think so?” Buck asks and Eddie can’t help but grin, looking towards Chris with a smile on his face before looking back at Buck with an arched eyebrow.

“Chris already considers you his Dad. And I wouldn’t want to raise a baby with anyone other than you,” Eddie says, chewing on his lower lip briefly before continuing, “I wasn’t there for Shannon with Chris - not when he was a baby. So I kind of have no idea what I’ll be doing either,” Eddie admits and he can see the moment Buck sinks into him in acceptance, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder in appreciation.

“We’ll figure it out together,” Buck whispers and Eddie hums in response.

“Together,” he says, kissing the top of Buck’s head before relaxing for the rest of the night, the television playing lightly as Chris colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you think I missed any triggers or tags, please let me know so I can fix that.


End file.
